


A very dragony, multi-cultural Christmas

by FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/FechtarTheDragon
Summary: Dear Blue_Night and eafay70I hope you don't mind sharing this small gift story, but I really am busy guarding presents so don't have much time to write and the two of you love my Aubinter as much as me and Mistress. I want to wish one of you a wonderful Hanukkah celebration and one of you a wonderful Christmas celebration (I am sure you can work out which is which!) I wish you as much fun and joy as I am going to have!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night and eafay70
> 
> I hope you don't mind sharing this small gift story, but I really am busy guarding presents so don't have much time to write and the two of you love my Aubinter as much as me and Mistress. I want to wish one of you a wonderful Hanukkah celebration and one of you a wonderful Christmas celebration (I am sure you can work out which is which!) I wish you as much fun and joy as I am going to have!

It was the morning of Christmas Eve or Christmas, the small, orange dragon wasn’t really sure any more as she was a culturally confused immigrant. OK, she knew it was Heiligabend, but somehow that wasn’t the same as the Christmas Eve she had grown up with. The humans had to use words to explain things all the time and sometimes that wasn’t very efficient, whereas _she_ just had to look at people in a certain way and they knew exactly what she meant and/or what she wanted. But then that was why she was the dragon and why she was in charge, even if sometimes she let the humans think that they were.

She had tried to convince Matze and Auba that she should get two sets of presents, the first on the 24th and the second on the 25th, but they hadn’t seemed convinced. But she had got chocolate teddy bears from St Nikolaus, so she supposed she couldn’t complain too much. And she had a very important duty to fulfil as she was sitting under the Christmas tree alongside one of her dragon commanders guarding the Christmas presents. She liked their tree. It had come from the Kaiserstuhl and was strung with rows of silver stars and pretty lights. And there was a carved wooden heart on the top to remind her of the two people she loved most in the world.

But right now she was most interested in the presents and making sure that they were safe. Apparently a strange being would be bringing even more presents later. The small, orange dragon wasn’t really sure how she felt about people sneaking into her house, even if they were magical, supernatural beings. She had had enough trouble with the idea of Santa, but she was spending Christmas in Freiburg this year so she had been told to expect someone or something called the Christkind. She wasn’t sure if this was a child or an angel, the humans seemed confused (as usual) and she really wasn’t sure about this at all.

But the small, orange dragon put her doubts to one side. It was a lovely day because she got to spend it with her two favourite humans. And she loved the Christmas candles. She had been sitting on the dining table watching the candles burn and listening to Christmas music when she heard the sharp, tinkling sound of a bell ringing. She ordered Matze to carry her into their living room so that she could investigate. It was like magic. There were even more presents under the tree. The bell had been the signal for the Christkind coming before they slipped away unseen into the dusk.

So that was how the small, orange dragon (sort of) came to terms with the idea of the Christkind. And there was nice food to eat. So the small, orange dragon felt overall quite satisfied as she stood guard over Matze and Auba as they slept.

But there was a big surprise for the small, orange dragon the next day. There was a stocking stuffed full of brightly wrapped Christmas presents hanging from the mantelpiece of their fireplace when she woke up next morning. She read the label excitedly. It said:

_For Fechtar at Christmas, because you have been a very good dragon all year. With love from Father Christmas._

Matze winked at her, ‘You see, the Christkind told Santa where you were and that he had to make a special delivery to Freiburg. They co-operate you know, for the multi-cultural families.’

Fechtar beamed happily. Now this really was the perfect Christmas!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [El regalo de Chicharito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217883) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
